amour, haine et trahison
by nilana
Summary: ne vous fiez pas au titre je suis nul pour en trouver. Et concernant l'histoire je vais juste vous dire que c'est un yaoi Hiei Kurama. Bonne lecture a vous.
1. Chapter 1

auteur: momigi321

genre: yaoi

couple: Hiei/Kurama

disclamer: Non c'est pas le mien malheuresment

--------

Amour, Haine et Trahison

--------

* * *

**Chapitre1** : le cadeau

Le soleil commençait a ce levait et Hiei commençait a ce réveillait, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et aperçu des cheveux rouge et sentit l'odeur de la rose quand ses yeux fut totalement ouvert et qu'il avait réussi a émergé il avait compris que c'était Kurama, ce qui n'était pas une surprise car tous les matins depuis 1 mois maintenant il se réveillait à ses côté, aujourd'hui il avait l'intention de fêtait l'anniversaire de leur couple, il devait bien sa a Kurama. Il se leva déposa un baiser sur le front de Kurama et partit se doucher. Kurama se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et entendis l'eau de la douche coulé et il avait bien l'intention de rejoindre son trésor. Hiei était perdu dans c'est pensées, il se demander comment il aller organiser sa journée avec Kurama, Il était tellement enfouis dans ses pensées qu'il n'a même pas sentit la présence de Kurama qui s'en le vouloir fit peur a Hiei qui manqua de tomber. Mais Kurama le rattrapa et le remit debout tout en le prenant par la taille. Il déposa un baiser tendre et doux et dit a son amour:

**Kurama : **Bonjour, j'espère que tu n'as rien de casser au moins.

**Hiei **: Bonjour a toi aussi, qu'elle entrer tu ma foutu les boules la prochaine fois prévient.

**Kurama : **Désolé !!! Kurama le regarda d'un air triste.

**Hiei :** Oh!Mais fait pas cette tête je voulais pas dire sa c'est juste que j'étais dans mes pensées alors je ne t'ai pas vu entrer désole de t'avoir dit ça.

Kurama pour lui pardonner l'embrassa a nouveau avec la même douceur que tout a l'heure ,il ouvrit légèrement le bouche et alla lécher doucement les lèvres de Hiei qui ouvrit les siennes pour que la langue de Kurama puisse entrer ,leurs langues s'en mêler ,s'enlacer. Kurama prit Hiei dans ses bras tout en faisant durer se baiser il le porta et Hiei mit aussitôt le jambes autour de sa taille. Ils cessèrent leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hiei ne voulait pas que Kurama aille ouvrir il se sentait si bien avec :

**Kurama : **Mon coeur je dois aller ouvrir c'est peut-être important?

**Hiei :** Mais moi j'ai pas envie on est bien là j'ai pas envie que t'aille ouvrir en plus je suis sur que c'est Urameshi ou se débile de Kuwabara.

**Kurama : **Peut-être mais se n'ai pas une raison pour ne pas aller ouvrir. S'il te plait Hiei.

Kurama savait très bien que Hiei cédait toujours quand il lui disait quelque chose gentiment.

**Hiei :** Bon d'accord.

Kurama s'habilla vite fait pour ne pas faire attendre plus la personne qui frappait a la porte et alla ouvrir .Il se rendit compte que s'était Yusuke (comme Hiei l'avait dit).

**Kurama : **Salut Yusuke on peut savoir se qui t'amene de si bonne heure et un jour de vacances en plus ?

**Yusuke** : Salut Kurama, Oui c'est vrai il est tôt mais j'aimerais vous demandais quelque chose. Es que Hiei est là ça vous concerne tout les deux, enfin si on veux.

**Hiei : **Oui je suis la j'arrive deux minute.

Hiei avait perdu sa bonne humeur matinal se qui ne change pas de d'habitude il n'est de bonne humeur seulement quand il est seul avec Kurama mais il essaye de faire des effort pour lui faire plaisir.

**Hiei : **Qu'est qu'il y a?

**Yusuke : **Je voulais juste vous demandais se que vous faite ce week-end parce que j'organise une petite soirée dans la propriété de Genkai et il faut que je sache sa avant demain pour informer Genkai de combien on va être j'avais prévus qu'ont dorment sous des tentes .Alors sa vous branche?

**Hiei :** Quoi tu es venu aussi tôt juste pour nous demander ça mais tu te fous de notre gueule ou t'as jute envie de mourir?

**Kurama : **Hiei calme toi ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

Hiei regarda Kurama et se calma aussitôt.

**Kurama : **Mais il a raison tu aurait pu passer plus tard ou téléphoner.

**Yusuke : **Oui je sais m'ai vu le monde que j'ai a voir aujourd'hui il fallait que je commence tôt et puis je me suis réveillait tôt et j'avais envie de vous voir.Ca ne vous fais pas plaisir?

**Hiei : **NON! répondit Hiei

**Kurama : **Mais si sa nous fais très plaisir mais sa n'empêche que tu aurais pu téléphoner avant de venir déranger les gens de si bonne heure.

**Yusuke : **Oui mais je suis sur que si j'avais téléphoner sois vous n'auriez pas décrocher sois vous m'auriez raccrocher au nez alors le meilleur moyen c'était de venir nous voir en personne.

**Hiei : **Pour ça il a raison. Répondit Hiei

**Kurama : **Bon ,tu veux boire quelque chose ?

**Yusuke : **Oh, non merci je ne vais pas déranger plus et j'ai encore pas mal de monde a aller voir .N'oublier pas de me donner la réponse avant se soir ou si non je considérait sa comme un non. a+

**Kurama : **Ok a+.

Kurama referma la porte et s'approcha de Hiei qui s'était détendu depuis que Yusuke était partit.

**Kurama : **Alors qu'est ce que tu en dit sa te dirait d'y allait?

**Hiei : **Bof, Je sais pas, je n'aime pas trop s'est soirée là je m'y sens mal a l'aise.

**Kurama : **Oui je sais mon amour mais on ne sort plus beaucoup c'est temps si. Ca nous fera du bien a tous les deux.

**Hiei : **Bon d'accord mais s'est bien pour te faire plaisir.

**Kurama : **Et pour te récompenser tu auras un surprise se soir.

**Hiei : **mmh, je suis impatient.

Le démon de feu s'approcha du yokho et l'embrassa mais l'interrompit pour demandait quelque chose a Kurama

**Hiei : **Au fait comme tu le sais sa fait 1 mois que nous sommes ensembles et j'aimerais t'emmener te balader toute la journée pour que l'on fête sa . Sa te dirait d'aller déjeuner dehors?

**Kurama : **Tu y as penser que s'est gentil j'accepte avec plaisir.

**Hiei : **Bon alors allons s'y.

Ils prirent leur manteau et allèrent au café le plus proche, ils y aller souvent d'ailleurs s'est là qu'ils se sont avouer leur sentiment l'un vers l'autre. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont voulus y retourner.

**Kurama : **Alors quelle est le programme de la journée mon amour ? Demanda Kurama

**Hiei : **AhAh c'est une surprise tu le découvrira petit a petit.

Le petit déjeuner ne fut pas très long .Hiei, après avoir payer l'addition, prit Kurama par la main et l'emmena.

**Kurama : **Est où ont va comme ça ?

**Hiei : **Je t'est dit que c'était une surpris !

Kurama se laissant guidé par Hiei se demander ou son amour pouvait bien l'emmener mais quand il vit un pancarte marquée « exposition florale vendredi 24 juillet » il n'eu aucun doute il savait que Hiei aimait beaucoup les fleur et encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Comme l'avait prédit Kurama ils se rendirent a l'exposition.

**Hiei : **Alors ça te plais ? demanda Hiei avec un petit sourire tout mimi (comment résister a ça)

**Kurama : **Oui ça me plaît énormément.

**Hiei :** Et tu n'as encore rien vu y nous reste encore plein de chose a faire.

Ils visitèrent l'exposition main dans la main.

La visite avait duré plus longtemps que prévu mais ce n'était pas grave.

Il était 11h05 quand ils sortirent de l'exposition et Hiei reprit le yokho par la main et l'emmena dans un autre endroit dont Kurama ne penserait pas aller.

Hiei avait décider d'emmener son trésor au cinéma il n'aime pas trop sa, la première fois qu'il y est aller avec Kurama il s'est endormi. Mais il savait que Kurama aimait beaucoup y aller alors vu qu'il y avait un film aujourd'hui il a décider d'y emmener Kurama .Pour la séance de 11h15 il y avait « le monde de Narnia » (je sais s'est pas très romantique) Hiei avait déjà vu des extraits a la télé et Yusuke l'avait déjà vu est avait dit que c'était trop bien alors vu que ce n'est pas un expert en matière de films et qu'il n'y avait que ce film aujourd'hui il a décider d'y emmener Kurama.

Arriver devant le cinéma Kurama eu un sourire sa faisait un moment qu'il voulait aller le voir mes il savait que Hiei n'aimait pas aller au cinéma alors il attendait que sa sorte en DVD.

**Kurama : **Super je voulais aller le voir ! Mais je croyait que tu n'aimait pas allait au cinéma ?

**Hiei :** Je peux bien y aller de temps en temps surtout si sa te fais autant plaisir.

Hiei embrassa passionnément Kurama et ils rentrèrent dans le cinéma. Ils attendirent 3minutes avant que le film commence .Hiei tenait la main de Kurama ,ils étaient placés tout au fond du cinéma et il n'y avait pas trop de monde, ils avait le rang a eu tout seul.

Au bout d'une heure Hiei sentit ses yeux se fermés mais il essayer de ne pas dormir sa fait pas vraiment bien de s'endormir au cinéma quand on invite quelqu'un a y aller. Mes après quelques minutes de lutes acharnés (j'exagère un peu) il s'endormit sur l'épaule de Kurama qui sentit le jaganshi sur son épaule ; le laissa et lui passa la main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front tout en évitant de ne pas le réveiller,il le trouver si kawai comme ça.

Hiei se fit réveiller par le doux son de la voix de Kurama, c'était le générique de fin du film.

**Hiei :** Désolé de mettre endormi sa ne se fait pas je sais, j'ai essayer de ne pas m'endormir mais ça a était plus fort que moi j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

**Kurama : **Bien sûr que non et puis tu est si mignon quand tu dors que j'ai du me forcer a te réveiller a la fin du film j'aurai pu rester a te regarder dormir pendant longtemps.

Kurama déposa un baiser sur le front puis sur la joue et enfin sur la bouche de Hiei.

Hiei commençait avoir faim alors il décida d'aller manger un bol de ramens de toute façon ils avaient le temps parce qu'après il avait décider d'emmener Kurama faire un peu de shoping parce qu'il savait que Kurama aimé et qu'il fallait qu'il lui achète un cadeau sans qu'il sans aperçoive. Ils mangèrent en silence sauf que Kurama n'arrêter pas de demander où ils aller après mais Hiei préféra garder la surprise.

Après avoir mangé Hiei posa une question à Kurama :

**Hiei : **Alors la matinée t'a plus ?

**Kurama : **Bien sur j'ai passé une merveilleuse matinée mais tu n'avait pas besoin d'en faire autant tu sais, je n'en mérite pas tant.

**Hiei :**Oh que si toi s'est tous les jours que tu me fais plaisir en étant avec moi alors aujourd'hui c'est a moi de te faire plaisir.

**Kurama : **Mais toi aussi tu me fais plaisir en restant près de moi.

**Hiei : **Oui mais quand même j'avais envie de sortir un peu et puis sa fais un mois que l'on est ensemble aujourd'hui alors se n'est pas rien.

Hiei paya l'addition est pris la main de Kurama pour l'en mener faire les magasins, il l'emmena dans le centre ville et dit a Kurama :

**Hiei : **Sa te dirait de faire les magasins avec moi ?

**Kurama : **Bien sur avec joie et on commence par quoi ?

**Hiei : **Par se que tu veux, tu fais plus souvent les magasins que moi alors je te suit.

**Kurama : **Super !!

Ils commencèrent par un des magasins où Kurama va souvent acheter quelques fringues pour lui ou Hiei .Ils entrent dans le magasins, Hiei ne lâché pas Kurama il avait tellement peur de se perdre et de ne plus retrouver Kurama dans cette foule qu'il se colla a Kurama. Il se demander comment Kurama pouvez supporter ça. Mais il fallait qu'il arrive a s'éloigner de lui un moment pour lui trouver un cadeau, il ne savais pas encore quoi mais dés qu'il verra un truc qu'il lui plait ou qui pourrait plaire a Kurama il inventera une excuse pour s'éloigner un peu de lui.

Kurama regardé un peu partout il avait déjà quelques vêtements dans les mains qu'il allait essayer ou les faires essayer à Hiei. Il se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage :

**Kurama : **Est-ce que tu pourrait essayer ça s'il te plait ?

**Hiei : **Pourquoi ?

**Kurama : **S'il te plait pour me faire plaisir, et puis tu a le droit de profiter de cette journée toi aussi c'est Notre anniversaire a tous les deux alors essayent les s'il te plais.

**Hiei : **OK, mais si les vêtements me plaise pas je les essaye pas.

**Kurama : **Merci t'est vraiment un ange.

Kurama sourit et passa quelques vêtements en lui dissant quel pantalons allez avec quel haut.

Hiei entra dans une cabine est essaya le premier ensemble .Quand il sortit de la cabine Kurama l'observa, Hiei portait un baggy army vert et noir et un haut de même couleur :

**Hiei : **Alors comment tu me trouve ?

**Kurama : **Tu es trop mignon comme ça, et toi sa te plait ?

**Hiei : **Bof, je trouve ça un peu trop remarquant et on dirait un soldat j'ai pas envie de leur ressemblée moi.

**Kurama : **Oui c'est vrai, alors passons, essaye l'autre.

Hiei retourna dans la cabine et enfila le deuxième ensemble que Kurama lui avait passé. Il ressortit avec un jeans moulant mais pas trop, Kurama savait que Hiei n'aimait être serré dans ses vêtements, et un débardeur noir avec des flammes .Kurama en eu le souffle coupait :

**Kurama :** Whaaaaa !! Tu est très sex dans cette tenu je trouve. Je crois que j'aurais du mal a me contrôler.

**Hiei : **Ca te fait autant d'effet que ça. Dans ce cas la je croit que je vais l'acheter. Mais pour l'instant contrôle toi, on dans un lieu public.

**Kurama : **Oui mais il y a toujours les cabine d'essayages.

**Hiei : **Tu parle et si quelqu'un ouvre le rideau sans faire attention on….

Hiei n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kurama avez poussé Hiei dans une cabine, fermer le rideau et plaquer Hiei contre le mur en l'embrassant. Leur langue se mellerent, Hiei commença à déboutonner la chemise de son kistune tout en continuant leur baiser. Mais ils furent interrompus quand le rideau s'ouvrit :

**Fille n°1 : **Oups…Désoler je n'avais pas fais attention. Gomen nasai.

La jeune femme referma le rideau aussitôt, elle était tout rouge. Sa copine s'approcha et lui demanda se qui la faisait rougir :

**Fille n°1 : **Tu ne me croiras jamais, sans faire exprès j'ai ouvert le rideau d'une cabine d'essayages sans regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un dedans mais il y avait deux mecs entrain de s'embrasser.

**Fille n°2 : **Non, c'est pas vrai ?

**Fille n°1 : **Si je te jure.

**Fille n°2 :**C'est vraiment honteux. Ce montrer comme ça en public.

Et quelqu'un derrière eux qui avait tout entendu leur répondit :

**Fille n°3 : **Mais ils font se qu'ils veulent après tout si eux ils s'aiment et qu'ils sont heureux comme ça je vois pas ce qu'il y a de honteux là dedans. C'est vous qui devriait avoir honte.

Sur ces mots les deux femmes se turent et s'en allèrent.

Hiei et Kurama était toujours dans la cabine et ne savait pas quoi faire ils étaient vraiment gêner et ne savait pas quoi faire :

**Hiei :** Je te l'avais dit que c'étais que c'était un lieu public mais tu n'as pas voulus m'écouter.

**Kurama :** Je suis désolé mais t'es si attirant comme ça que j'ai pas pu me contrôler. Désolé, tu m'en veux?

**Hiei :** Non, bien sur que non et puis c'est pas grave de toute façon on a pas a en avoir honte moi je t'aime est c'est tout ce qui compte, les autre je m'en fous.

**Kurama : **Oui tu as raison.

Hiei pris Kurama pars la taille et l'embrassa. Ils sortirent de la cabine avec les affaires .Hiei décida de prendre le jeans et le débardeur noir au lieu du baggy et du débardeur army. Maintenant c'est au tour de Kurama d'essayer les vêtements que Hiei avait choisis pour lui en regardant vite fait dans les rayons. Il commença par mettre une chemise banche qu'il avait entrouverte et un jean très moulant :

**Kurama : **Alors comment tu me trouve ?

**Hiei** : Mmh tu est très mignon mon cœur ça te va à ravir.

**Kurama : **Oui mais je me sens un peu serrer dedans. Mais si ça te plais t'en mieux. Je vais essayer l'autre.

Il entra de nouveau dans la cabine et ressortit presque aussitôt avec cette fois si un jeans large descendu jusqu'au caleçon qui dépassait et un sweet à capuche noir avec marquer dessus « Bad Boy » en rouge :

**Hiei :** Whaa, la racaille.

**Kurama :** Te moque pas de moi je te signale que c'est toi qu'a choisi ces fringues !!

**Hiei : **Non, je rigole tu est très mignon comme ça. Ca fait rebelle et j'aime bien il faudrait que tu t'habille un peu plus comme ça.

**Kurama :** Si tu aimes alors je vais faire l'effort.

Kurama parti se changer et prit les habits qu'ils avaient choisis. Après se magasin ils en furent 3 de plus. Mais avant de rentrer ils se baladèrent un petit peu dans la ville pour s'arrêter dans un petit parc :

**Hiei : **Alors comment a tu trouver cette journée mon ange ?

**Kurama :** Merveilleuse, super, je te remercie pour ce super cadeaux mais se soir s'est a moi de te faire plaisir.

**Hiei : **D'accord mais avant j'ai encore un petit cadeau à te faire.

**Kurama : **Oh non tu en fait de trop je vais me sentir gêner si tu continu et si ça se trouve mon cadeau sera moins bien que tout se que tu m'as offert.

**Hiei : **Mais tu m'as déjà fais le plus beau de tout les cadeaux. Tu m'as offert ton amour est c'est beaucoup en tout cas pour moi.

**Kurama :** Tu es vraiment trop mignon, si tu continues tu vas me faire pleurer. Kurama embrassa timidement son petit démon de feu pour le remercier de ce qu'il venait de dire.

**Hiei : **Tiens c'est pour toi. J'espère que ça te fera plaisir.

Hiei tendis le petit paget à Kurama :

**Kurama :** Je me demande se que ça peut être. Kurama ouvrit doucement le petit paquet et vit le cadeau

**Hiei : **Alors ça te plais ?

**Kurama :** Hiei je ne peut pas accepter ça a trop d'importance a t'est yeux, je ne voudrais pas t'enlever la pierre qui te rappelle ta mère.

**Hiei : **Mais si tu peut elle sera mieux sur toi et puis comme ça je pourrais voir les 2 choses les plus importante en même temps.

**Kurama :** Oh je te remercie énormément j'en prendrait soin je te le promet.

**Hiei : **Mais je n'en doute pas.

**Kurama :** Bon et si ont rentrait ?

**Hiei : **Oui, il commence à ce faire tard. Le soleil est en train de se coucher.

**Kurama **: Oui c'est magnifique. Tu trouves pas ?

**Hiei : **Oui c'est vrai tout comme toi, mon amour.

**Kurama :** Mais toi aussi mon trésor tu est magnifique. Je t'aime.

**Hiei : **Moi aussi je t'aime !

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et partir main dans la main. Hiei se colla à Kurama comme un enfant avec sa mère il profiter de ces moment unique qu'il ne pourra peut-être plus vivre. On ne sait jamais.

Ils rentrèrent trente minutes après avoir parlé dans le parc. Ils étaient fatigués de leur journée mais elle n'était pas finie. Il fallait aussi qu'il appelle Yusuke pour leur confirmer leur venu à la petite fête. Yusuke était content de savoir qu'ils venaient, il leurs donna rendez-vous demain à 11h à la gare. Après ça Kurama avait bien l'intention de faire plaisir à son petit jaganshi. Son cadeau était près il avait prévu de lui donner après le repas qu'il était en train de préparer. Il avait demander à Hiei de faire se qu'il voulait pendant qu'il faisait à manger mais il lui avait interdit de venir dans la cuisine et dans la salle, il ne voulais pas gâcher la surprise. Kurama avait prévu un dîner aux chandelles en tête à tête rien qu'eux. Pendant se temps Hiei avez décider de prendre une petite douche vite fait et de mettre les vêtements qu'ils avaient acheter cette après-midi. Quand Kurama eu fini de préparer le repas il alla chercher Hiei et vit qu'il portait les nouveaux vêtements qu'ils avaient achetés :

**Kurama: **Ca te va très bien tu est très mignon habillé comme ça. Tu peux venir maintenant j'ai fini. J'espère que tu vas aimé ?

**Hiei :** Je suis sur d'aimer si c'est toi qui la préparer.

**Kurama :** Tu es vraiment un ange ?

Il partirent dans la salle où tout était préparer .La lumière était éteint mais la lueur des bougies éclairer la table qui était parsemer de pétales de roses. Il y avait deux chaises face à face, la table était très bien présenté et il y avait une odeur agréable dans la pièce, une odeur de rose Hiei adore cette odeur et ça Kurama le savait très bien. Ils s'assirent tous les deux et Kurama commença à parler :

**Kurama : **Alors comment tu trouve ça ?

**Hiei : **C'est superbe et surtout très romantique. C'est magnifique. Les yeux de Hiei s'illuminer comme un enfant devant ces cadeaux de noël.

**Kurama :** Je suis content que sa te plaise mais j'espère que tu vas aussi aimé se que je t'es préparer.

**Hiei :** Je suis sur que je vais aimé tu est un vrai ptit chef et j'ai toujours aimer ce que tu me préparer alors pourquoi sa changerait aujourd'hui.

**Kurama : **Tu es vraiment trop gentil. Au fait j'y repense j'ai appeler Urameshi et on doit être à la gare à 11h du matin demain.

**Hiei : **Quoi ! 11h du matin il abuse moi qui voulait rester au lit avec toi toute la journée c'est foutu !

**Kurama :** On le fera un autre jour, on a un mois devant nous on a le temps je te promet qu'on restera au lit toute la journée en rentrant. C'est promis !

**Hiei :** Tu as intérêt a tenir t'as promesse aussi non … aussi non…. Aussi non je te ferais quelque chose. Je sais pas quoi encore mais je verrai si tu ne tien pas t'as promesse.

**Kurama : **Tu es trop marrant mais je te promets que je tiendrai ma promesse. Bon si ont commençaient à manger.

Ils prirent leurs temps pour manger ne voulait pas gâcher se merveilleux moment tous les deux éclairer a la bougie. Hiei trouver le repas excellent .Kurama savait que Hiei était un gros mangeur il à toujours faim et il avait préparer tout ce qu'il aimer. Pour le désert Kurama avait préparer un gâteau au chocolat .Hiei sauta de joie il adorer ce gâteau surtout celui que kurama fessait. Après s'être remplis le ventre de chocolat Kurama décida enfin de lui donner son cadeau :

**Kurama :** Tien c'est pour toi j'espère que ça te plaira ?

Hiei ouvrit le petit paquet et découvrit deux petite chaîne avec deux morceaux d'un cœur il était inscris sur l'un des deux « amours » et sur l'autre « pour toujours ».

**Hiei : **Whouaaaa ! C'est très joli et très mignon je sais a qui je vais donner l'autre.

Il se mit debout et alla vers Kurama il lui mit le collier et alla se rasseoir puis mit à son tours le collier.

**Kurama : **Il te va bien je trouve !

**Hiei : **Ils nous vont bien plutôt !

**Kurama :** Oui tu as raison. Bon passons à la suite tu vas dans la chambre et je te rejoins dans 5 minutes le temps de débarrasser tout ça.

**Hiei : **Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ça tous seul tu rêves tu as tous préparer maintenant tu me laisse débarrasser !

**Kurama : **Sûrement pas toi tu en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui a moi de te faire plaisir. Alors tu vas dans la chambre et que sa saute.

**Hiei :** Sûrement pas je ne vais pas te laisser faire.

**Kurama : **Je vais t'enfermer dans la chambre si tu n'y vas pas toi même.

**Hiei : **Va y mais je tu ne pourras pas y arriver.

**Kurama : **C'est se qu'on va voir.

Kurama commença a s'approcher de Hiei d'une façon très sensuelle et quand il fut a bonne distance il l'embrasa tout en l'entourant de c'est bras et le conduisit dans la chambre3. Une fois dans la chambre Kurama continua son baiser mais se sépara de Hiei pour reprendre son souffle :

**Kurama : **Tu vois je te l'avait prévenu.

**Hiei : **C'est de la triche tu c'est bien que je peux pas me défendre quand tu m'embrasse.

**Kurama : **Si tu es sage et si tu restes dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que je revienne tu auras encor mieux que tout à l'heure.

**Hiei : **Bon mais tu n'est pas obliger de le faire tout de suite on le fera demain matin avant de partir a la gare.

**Kurama : **Non demain matin on n'aura pas le temps il faut préparer ce qu'on va emmener et puis autant le faire tous de suite. En plus je sais que plus je vais te faire attendre plus tu va en vouloir alors je préfère te faire attendre un petit peu.

**Hiei : **Bon d'accord mais pas plus longtemps que 5 minutes aussi non je viens t'aider.

**Kurama : **Ok. Je reviens dans 5 minutes.

Kurama partit se dépêcha de tout ranger et de mettre tout dans le lave vaisselle. 5 minutes plus tard il alla rejoindre Hiei dans la chambre.

Il était allonger sur le lit et regarder le plafond il repenser a cette journée merveilleuse qu'il avait passer rien que tous les deux. Il était tellement enfouis dans cette penser qu'il n'avait pas entendu Kurama rentrer .Kurama remarqua que Hiei ne l'avait pas entendu alors il s'approcha doucement du lit et se mit par dessus Hiei sans trop faire bouger le lit. Hiei ne remarqua pas il avait fermer les yeux pour pouvoir revoir cette journée quand il sentit des mains lui caresser le torse sous son tee-shirt. Il ouvrit les yeux est aperçu Kurama en train de lui caresser le torse de façon très sensuelle :

**Hiei : **Kurama tu as déjà fini je ne t'ai pas entendu désoler.

**Kurama : **Je peux savoir à quoi tu penser pour être aussi inattentif.

**Hiei :** Je repenser à la journée qu'on a passée.

**Kurama : **Elle était superbe mais elle n'est pas finie mon cœur. J'aimerai bien la terminer.

**Hiei :** Oui tu as raison je m'excuse. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

**Kurama : **En fin je brûle d'impatience.

Kurama se reprocha de Hiei et l'embrassa leur langue se mêlait. Kurama commença à passer les mains sous le débardeur de Hiei, il lui enleva et embrassa le torse musclé de Hiei, puis il descendit un peu plus bas et enleva son pantalon et son caleçon. Ensuite se fut le tour de Hiei de déshabiller Kurama. Kurama commença a l 'embrasser partout sur le corps. Après ça il prit le sexe de Hiei à pleine bouche et commença un mouvement de va et vient. Hiei gémissait de plaisir se qui exciter encore plus Kurama. Quand Hiei voulut le faire à Kurama, il refusa :

**Kurama :** Tu en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui alors laisse toi faire.

Dans ces moments là Hiei ne dit rien et exécute. Kurama l'embrassa et mouilla deux de s'est doigts qui introduisit dans l'orifice .Hiei poussa un tout petit cri de douleur et de plaisir. Quand il fut prêt Kurama le pénétra. Là il commença a faire un mouvement de va et vient doucement puis accéléra de plus en plus. Quand ils furent à bout de forces Kurama donna un dernier coup de rein et s'allongea a coté de son trésor :

**Hiei :** Je t'aime mon cœur.

**Kurama :** Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et ils s'endormir tous les deux enlacer l'un contre l'autre le sourire aux lèvres.

a suivre...

----------

Voila le premier chapitre de ma premirère fic fini.Il est un peu long je sais mais c'est essentiellment du dialoque alors sa va vite. J'espere que sa vous plait parce qu'il y en aura encore alors accrocher vous. Et tous de suite le 2eme episodes .


	2. Chapter 2

auteur:momigi321

Genre:Yaoi

Couple: Hiei/ Kurama

Disclamer: pas les mien

------------

Amour, Haine et Trahison

-----------

**Chapitre2 :** le plans

Le lendemain matin, oubliant qu'ils devaient allait à la gare à 11h, ils se réveillèrent un peu tard. Kurama venait juste de se réveillait, il était environ 10h25 :

**Kurama :** Quoi ? Merde on va être en retard ! Trésor réveille toi on doit être à la gare pour 11h et il est 10h25. Il faut qu'ont se dépêche.

**Hiei** : Oh ! Mais je suis fatiguer moi.

**Kurama : **Tu dormira dans le train tu aura le temps.

**Hiei :** Bon d'accord je me lève.

Ils prirent une douche vite fait ensemble préparèrent quelques affaire, prirent un petit dej' vite fait puis partirent à la gare.

Là bas Yusuke les attendait :

**Yusuke **: Salut tous le monde bien dormit ?

**Kurama** : Si on peu dire sa, oui mais pas assez.

**Yusuke :** J'espère que sa vous empêchera pas de vous éclater au moins.

**Kurama :** Mais non t'inquiète. Au fait y a qui qui vient ?

**Yusuke :** Eh ben y a Kwuabara, Yukina, Botan, Keiko, Enma Jr, vous deux et moi.

**Hiei :** C'est tout !! Tu avais dit Hier que tu avais pas mal de monde à voir et il n'y a que 8 personnes. C'est vrai que sa m'arrange un peu mais ça veut dire que hier tu nous à déranger pour 8 personnes seulement.

**Yusuke :** Bah, normalement y devait y avoir d'autre personne mais ils ont pas put.

**Hiei :** Oui bin quand même.

**Kurama :** Voyons calme toi Hiei ce n'est pas grave.

**Yusuke :** Bon je vous dit tout de suite qu'il y a 2heures de train et 30 minutes de marche pour allez chez Genkai alors on est pas arriver.

Après la remarque de Yusuke il montèrent a bord du train et s'installèrent a un place ou il n'y avait pas trop de monde :

**Hiei :** Bon moi je vous dit tout de suite le premier qui me réveille je le crame sur place, ok ?

**Yusuke :** Ok, Ok. Mais dit moi tu comptes encore restait coller a maman, t'as toujours aussi peur de la foule et des gens.

**Hiei :** C'est pas ma maman d'accord et puis sa te regarde pas toi ta bien peur de petite araignée alors ta gueule.

**Kurama :** Commencer pas tous les deux où je m'en vais.

**Hiei :** Ah non t'a pas le droit c'est toi qui m'a emmener la alors tu reste a côtés de moi.

**Yusuke :** Bah oui y faut pas que tu parte maman aussi non bébé il va être perdu.

**Kurama :** Yusuke arrête un peu de m'appeler comme ça et arrête de chercher la merde après tu vas te plaindre qui te cogne mais tu le mérite des fois.

**Yusuke :** Bon, Ok j'arrête.

Après 2 heures long et ennuyantes de train ils arrivèrent enfin a destination. Kurama réveilla Hiei. Et il partir pour le domaine de Genkai.

**Yusuke :** Aller c'est partit !

**Hiei :** T'as intérêt de pas m'énerver Urameshi si non tu vas cramer déjà qui fais chaud alors un me saoule pas.

**Yusuke :** Ok Ok zen je me tais.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit pendant 30 minutes. Quand ils arrivèrent Kuwabara et les autres les attendais

**Kuwabara** : Ha c'est pas trop tôt on vous attendais pour tout installer.

**Hiei : **Quoi ? Ca veut dire qu'y a rien de près ?

**Yusuke : **Bah je vous l'avez pas dit. Je suis vraiment désoler.

**Hiei :** DESOLER mais tu te fous de notre gueule là !

**Kurama : **Du calme Hiei ce n'est pas le fin du monde on va se repartir les taches et sa ira vite.

**Hiei :** En tout cas moi je reste avec Kurama.

**Yusuke :** Ok alors qui veut faire quoi ? Il faut 2 personnes pour faire les courses, 4 pour monter les tentes et 2 pour aller chercher du bois pour le feu.

**Kurama :** Nous on fait les courses.

**Yusuke :** Ok, les filles et Enma vous faite les tentes ?

**Botan :** Ok pas de problème.

**Yusuke :** Et Kuwa et moi on fait le feu. Bon aller tous le monde au boulot Hiei et Kurama je vous donne la liste et vous pourrez y aller les filles je vous donnes les tentes et nous deux on doit aller chercher les haches.

Après avoir tous distribuer chacun partit faire se qu'il devait faire.

Hiei et Kurama étaient partit faire les course et devait ramener 8 repas pré-préparé une douzaine de bouteilles de saké.

Sur le chemin du retour Hiei demanda a Kurama

**Hiei :** Franchement on serai pas mieux tous les deux a la maison en train de se regarder un DVD ?

**Kurama :** Oh le début de la soirée n'est pas encore commencé c'est normal que tu ne t'amuse pas .

**Hiei :** Oui mais dans c'est cas la je veux que tu reste près de moi durant toute la soirée.

**Kurama :** Mais bien sur que je ne te quitterais pas pourquoi voudrai tu que je fasse ça ?

**Hiei :** Je sais pas comme ça.

En disant ça Hiei s'arreta et stoppa Kurama pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait donner. Kurama stoppa le baiser a contre cœur.

**Kurama :** Je te promet de te récompenser comme il se doit promit jurer.

**Hiei :** Dans ce cas je ne m'inquiète pas.

Et ils retournèrent au domaine de Genkai.

Pendant ce temps Yusuke et Kuwabara étaient dans les bois en train de couper du bois pour le feu. Ils parlaient en même temps.

**Kuwabara :** Tu vas vraiment le faire alors ?

**Yusuke :** Bien sur depuis le temps que je prépare sa je vais enfin pouvoir le faire.

**Kuwa :** T'as pas intérêt de te faire choper s'y non tu sera mort et enterrer. Ca c'est sur.

**Yusuke :** Pour ça t'inquiète ils vont tous être blinder ils se rappelleront plus de rien sauf lui j'espère.

**Kuwa :** Je suis pas sur de ton coup, fais gaffe mon vieux c'est tous ce que je peut te dire.

---------

Quand tout fut finit la nuit commencer a tomber et tout le monde été réunit autour du feu et commencer a manger et boire.Et évidement Hiei était toujours coller a Kurama.

Après avoir manger Yusuke proposa quelque chose :

**Yusuke :** Sa vous dirait de faire un jeu ?

**Kuwa :** Ca dépend ce que c'est ?

**Yusuke :** C'est simple il y a deux équipe et le but c'est de boire le plus vite possible une demi-bouteille de sake coup sec et la première équipe qui a finit a gagner en cas d'égalité les équipe désigne une personne de l'équipe adverse et le premier qui boit une bouteille fait gagner sont équipe. Alors ça dit a quelqu'un ?

**Keiko et Yukina:** Non c'est pas pour nous.

**Botan : **Moi je veux bien

**Enma Jr :** Moi aussi !

**Yusuke :** Je ne savais pas que dans le reikai on savait boire !

**Kurama :** Moi je veux bien.Hiei tu joue ?

**Hiei :** Pourquoi pas si il faut juste boire sa me va.

**Kuwa :** Et moi aussi !

**Yusuke :** On est 6 dans ce cas on vas faire 2 équipe de trois. Ok je fais les équipes.

**Hiei :** Pourquoi sa serait toi qui les ferait ?

**Yusuke :** Parce que c'est moi qu'est proposer le jeu.Alors ta gueule. Bon alors Botan avec Kuwa et moi et Enma avec les amoureux. Ok. Keiko sera l'arbitre ok.

**Keiko : **Ok

**Yusuke : **Bon choisissez votre ordre de passage dés que le premier a finit l'autre s'engage .Les règles sont claire pour tous le monde.

**Tous le monde :** Ouais.

Dans l'équipe de Hiei le premier était Enma puis Kurama et pour finir Hiei.

Dans l'équipe de Yusuke le premier était Botan puis Kuwa et Yusuke

Quand le départ fut donner Botan et Enma commencèrent a boire Botan prit de l'avance et finit avant Enma se qui fait que Kuwa pris le relais. Et quand Enma finit Kurama prit le relais il rattrapa le retard qu'il avait et passa le flambeau a Hiei qui se mit a boire. A quelque seconde près Kuwa venait de finir se qui fait que Yusuke se mit a boire les deux adversaire buvez le plus vite possible et finir en même temps.

**Keiko :** Egaliter les deux équipe on finit en même temps ce qui fait que chaque équipe doit designer une personne de l'équipe adverse. Messieurs a vos choix.

Equipe de Hiei

**Hiei:** Moi je veux voir Yusuke se faire battre alors faut que sa soit lui.

**Kurama :** Oui mais qui te dit qu'on va gagner.

**Hiei :** J'en suis sur c'est tout.

Equipe de Yusuke

**Yusuke :** Faut que se soit Hiei j'ai envie de le voir morfler en plus je suis sur qu'il ma choisi.

**Kuwa :** Comment tu le sais, toi aussi t'as une sensibilité développer ?

**Yusuke** : Non c'est juste mon instinct.

**Kuwa :** Bon si tu le dit.

**Keiko :** Les choix son fait ?

**Hiei et Yusuke** : Ouais

**Keiko :** Hiei qui avez-vous designer ?

**Hiei** : Yusuke

**Keiko : **Et toi Yusuke vous avez designer qui ?

**Yusuke :** Hiei

**Keiko :** Ok alors en place.

**Hiei :** Je vais te battre.

**Yusuke :** Ca sa m'étonnerait.

**Hiei :** on Verra bien.

**Keiko :** Bien a vos bouteilles. A vos marque, prêt, partait.

Les deux se mirent a boire et leur gorge aller plus vite qu'on pouvait l'imaginer mais pendant une seconde Yusuke eu une faiblesse se qui eu pour conséquence de faire gagner Hiei. Qui sauta de joie et qui fit un grand sourire a Yusuke qui été fout de rage

**Hiei :** Je te l'avais dit que j'allais gagner.

**Yusuke :** Oh c'est bon. Te vente pas trop non plus c'était juste un jeu.

**Hiei :** Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête là si c'était qu'un jeu ?

**Kurama :** Bravo mon trésor.

Et Kurama l'embrassa tendrement comme signe de récompense.

Ca ne faisait pas longtemps que la soirée était commencée que Hiei était déjà en train de vider les bouteilles. Bizarrement Kuwabara et Yusuke était légèrement retirer :

**Kuwa :** Tu vas quand même pas lui donner cette saloperie.

**Yusuke :** Juste une petite dose pour qu'il se laisse faire sa lui fera pas de mal.

**Kuwa :** Mais s'il le sens c'est quand même un expert en médecine et en plantes.

**Yusuke :** Il est a moitié blinder sa vigilance est faible il faut en profiter et puis on est entre amis il ne se doutera de rien.

**Kuwa :** Après tous c'est ton problème si tu te fais massacrer moi j'y suis pour rien et je t'aurai prévenu.

Yusuke mis un petit cachet dans un verre de sake et alla voir Kurama.

**Yusuke :** Tien Kurama t'en veut.

**Kurama :** Ouais, merci Yusuke. Je commencé a avoir soif.

Kurama but son verre d'une traite sans se douter de rien Yusuke avait un léger sourire que Kurama remarqua

**Kurama :** Pourquoi tu souri ?

**Yusuke :** Oh comme ça. Je suis content que l'on soit tous réunit de nouveau.

**Kurama :** Oui moi aussi sa fait du bien de se retrouvée de temps en temps.

**Yusuke :** Ouais c'est sur. En plus ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait quelque chose ensemble.

**Kurama :** Eh oui, on est tous plus ou moins occuper c'est temps si, les missions son de plus en plus fréquente.

Soudain Kurama eu la tête qui tourne

**Yusuke :** Kurama ça va ?

**Kurama :** Ca doit être les effets de l'alcool.

**Yusuke :** Tu veux aller te poser dans une tente?

**Kurama :** Ouais ça va me faire du bien.

**Yusuke :** Je t'accompagne.

**Kurama :** Merci t'est sympas.

Yusuke avait agrandit son sourire et regarda en direction de Kuwabara qui le regarda avec une légère tristesse

**Kuwa :** «Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire, Je devrait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse de connerie et au lieux de sa je l'aide. Je suis vraiment con, mais je n'ai pas envie de le vexer ou qu'il me déteste alors je le laisse faire »

Hiei était en train de parler avec Keiko et Botan (Hé oui c'est exceptionnel mais c'est vrai)il avait trop bu est était complètement bourré alors il parlé de tout et de rien les filles a cotés de lui était morte de rire mais le laisser s'exprimer après tous ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir Hiei dans cette états dommage qu'il n'est pas de caméscope. Mais malheureusement pour Hiei il ne se doutais pas de ce qui allait arriver a Kurama et a lui aussi.

a suivre...

voila le deuxieme chapitre de fini. J'espere que sa vous plait. Dite le si sa vous plait ou si sa vous plait pas sa serait sympa.


	3. Chapter 3

**auteur: **momigi321

Genre: yaoi

couple: Hiei/ Kurama

Dislaimer: pas a moi

**Chapitre 3 :** La trahison

Yusuke et Kurama était dans une tente assez reculer des autres. Yusuke pouvait enfin mettre en application son plan, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendais ça. Kurama avait l'air de ralentir, c'est mouvement était très lent et il avait mal a la tête. Yusuke en profita pour se rapprocher de lui et pour l'allonger.

**Kurama :** Mais qu'est ce que tu fais laisse moi tranquille et dégage.

Il essaya de se débattre mais c'était comme si il avait perdu toute sa force.

**Yusuke :** Maintenant tu est a moi.

**Kurama :** Arrête Yusuke fais pas sa. Si tu me touches je hurle.

**Yusuke :** Dans quelques secondes tu aura perdu ta voix.

**Kurama :** Qu'est ce que tu as mis dans mon verre, espèce de salopard !

**Yusuke :** Ah ça je ne te le dirai pas c'est un secret et de toute façon sa ne te servirais a rien de le savoir vu que tu l'as déjà bu et que c'est en train de faire effet.

**Kurama :** …..

**Yusuke :** Tu voit je t'avais dis que tu ne pourrait rien dire, maintenant on peut commencer.

Kurama essaya une dernière fois de se débattre et de crier mais rien à faire la drogue que Yusuke lui avait donné avez fait effet.

Yusuke commença à embraser à pleine bouche Kurama qui était tétanisé de peur.Tout en embrassant Kurama, Yusuke le déshabillé. Quand il fut complètement nus tous les deux Yusuke s'arrêta est contempla le corps de sa victime.

**Yusuke :** Tu es vraiment magnifique.

Kurama avez les larmes aux yeux. Il avait peur il voulait que Hiei viennent le secourir.

**Yusuke :** N'est pas peur je ne te ferai aucun mal. Enfin presque. Et ne t'attend pas a voir ton chéri parce qu'il est complètement blinder alors sa m'étonnerait qu'il s'aperçoive de quelques chose. Mais toi en revanche j'espère que tu n'oublieras jamais cette soirée.

Kurama versa quelques larmes mais Yusuke les lécha

**Yusuke :** Voyons Kurama tu ne devrai pas pleurais ce n'est pas digne de toi. Reprend toi. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde tous de même. Et puis de toute façon tes larmes ne couleront pas longtemps car un autre effet de la drogue que je t'es donné et de donner du plaisir même si on ne veut pas en ressentir alors tu pourras aussi te faire plaisir.

Mais le seul problème c'est que Kurama ne voulais pas ressentir du plaisir a ça il avait peur et personne ne pouvait l'aider.Yusuke recommença a embraser Kurama et descendait dans le coup puis sur le torse, le nombril et puis ils descendit jusqu'à l'entrejambes. Là Yusuke embrasa une dernière fois le kistune.

**Yusuke :** Laisse toi allez mon ange ce n'est rien.

Et sur c'est mots il prit le sexe de Kurama en bouche et commença un long va et vient. Malgré lui Kurama pousser des gémissement de plaisir, il aurait voulu pouvoir crier plutôt que de gémir. Mais Yusuke s'arrêta et lécha deux de ses doigts qu'il fit pénétrer dans l'intimité de son « ange ». Kurama se cambra légèrement de douleur mais aussi de plaisir. Yusuke bougea légèrement ses doigts et en rajouta un troisième se qui fit gémir encore Kurama, qui se maudissais intérieurement.

------

Pendant ce temps Hiei qui parlait toujours avec les filles commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il chercha vite fait Kurama des yeux mais ne l'aperçu pas.

**Hiei :** Les filles, vous n'auriez pas vu Kurama par hasard.

**Botan :** Non, pourquoi ?

**Hiei :** Je sais pas j'ai un mauvais pressentiments.

**Botan :** Oh t'inquiète il doit être en train de parler avec Yusuke, qu'est tu veux qu'il lui arrive.

**Hiei :** Je sais pas, n'importe quoi. Mais je préfère le chercher sa vous gène pas si je vous laisse (eh oui il c'est même s'excuser c'est formidable).

**Botan :** Non c'est normal. Vas y mais tu reviens après.

**Hiei :** Ca dépend.

Et il partit à la recherche de Kurama.

------

Revenons dans la tente. Yusuke qui venait de préparait Kurama le pénétra et Kurama gémit de plaisir. Malgré lui il s'agrippa au épaule de Yusuke pour pouvoir mieux sentir les coup de Yusuke. Il gémissait toujours. Mais sans s'en apercevoir quelqu'un les observer pas par plaisir non. Celui qui les regarder était paralyser ne pouvant plus rien faire tellement il était dégoûter de se qu'il voyer. Mais il se reprit est s'en alla. Pendant ce temps Yusuke continua se qu'il faisait et éjacula dans Kurama qui lui le fit sur le ventre de Yusuke.Après ça Yusuke embrassa Kurama.

**Yusuke :** C'était parfait, mon ange. Et je t'avais dis que tu allait y prendre du plaisir.Non ?

Kurama regarda Yusuke dans les yeux.

**Yusuke :** Ne me fais pas c'est yeux là de toute façon la drogue fera effet encore pendant deux heures donc tu peut rien me faire et si tu le dis a quelqu'un personne ne te croira puisque j'étai avec Kuwa. C'est dommage que je ne puise rester. Mais sache que j'ai adorer cette soirée mon ange.

Et il lui fit un dernier et long baiser avant de se rhabiller et puis partit de la tente. Laissant Kurama dans sa solitude ne se doutant pas que quelqu'un qui lui était chers avez tous vu.

-------

Hiei était en train de sauter d'arbre en arbre les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

**Hiei :** Kurama pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? J'avais confiance en toi et la soirée d'hier tu l'as déjà oublier tu me dégoûte.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir ou de sauter car il avait besoin de se défouler et d'être loin de lui après se qu'il avait vu il ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance.

_Flash back :_

Hiei avait chercher partout mais n'avait pas encore fouiller les tentes. Quand il s'approcha de l'une d'elle il entendit un gémissement et il le reconnut tout de suite il l'avait tellement entendu qu'il ne pouvais le deviner. Ais pourquoi Kurama gémissait comme ça. Il se rapprocha de la tente et ouvrit légèrement pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il faisait et quand il vu Yusuke et son Kurama il fut paralyser

**Hiei :** « Ce n'est pas possible je rêve ou c'est une hallucination ça ne peut pas être vrai »

Il se donna une petite claque et regarda de nouveau et malheureusement pour lui il n'halluciner pas. Alors il se mit a courir il passa devant les filles qui ce demandais ce qui n'allait pas mais ne voulait pas se mêler des affaires de Hiei. Alors elles le laissèrent sans aller.

_fin du flash back _

Il s'arreta sur un arbre, continua a pleurer et s'endormit tout doucement.

-----

Le matin se leva sur le camp et Kurama était debout depuis longtemps, en fait il n'a pas dormit il a pleurer jusqu'à se que les effets de la drogue se dissipe et c'est mit a chercher Hiei dans toutes les tentes et les endroits où il a été pendant la soirée mais impossible de le trouver alors il se dit qu'il a sûrement dut vouloir se balader est c'est endormit sur un arbre. Donc il se mit à le chercher dans la forêt quand il fut assez éloigner du camps il aperçût une petite silhouette dans un arbre et cette silhouette il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, c'était Hiei.Il s'approcha et sauta sur la branche, il lui caressa les cheveux et se mit a côté de lui. En attendent qu'il se réveille. Il avait décider de tout lui dire sur ce qui c'est passer hier soir parce qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverai pas a le regarder dans les yeux si il ne lui dit pas alors c'est décider il lui dira.

Hiei commença à gigoter et ouvrit les yeux quand il aperçut Kurama il se souvint de se qu'il avait vu hier et la rage montra en lui.

**Hiei :** Dégage, je veux plus te voir !

**Kurama** (qui était surpris) Mais qui a qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

**Hiei** (les larmes se remirent a couler) Tu me prend pour un con. Je vous est vu hier soir toi est Yusuke. Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule un.

**Kurama** (qui ne savait plus quoi dire) Attend je vais tout expliquer !

**Hiei :** Y a rien a expliquer tu ma trahi, y a rien a redire sur ça.

**Kurama** (en pleurs) Mais Yusuke m'as drogué et m'as violer.

**Hiei :** Mais oui c'est ça ta vais pas l'air de quelqu'un en train de se faire violer t'avais même l'air de prendre ton pieds.

**Kurama : **Mais….

**Hiei :** Y a pas de mais, je veux plus te parler tu m'as trahis j'avais confiance en toi et seulement en toi. Je ne veux plus te voir quand on va rentrer.

Sur ces mot Hiei partit en pleurs et Kurama resta figé sur la branche et pleurer aussi. Il rejoignit le groupe après quelques heures. Hiei était assis et avait l'air vide et les autres était en train de démonter les tentes. Yusuke n'était pas là il avait dut se barrer pendant la nuit (pff, quel lâche)

**Keiko :** A Kurama te voila, Où est ce que tu était on ta chercher partout et Hiei n'a pas décrocher un mot depuis qu'il est revenus ?

**Kurama :** Je…Heu…Je me balader, je prenais l'air.

Il fit un sourire forcer mais il le fit. Il n'aime pas que l'on s'inquiète de lui alors il préfère faire semblant et cacher son malheur. Il regarda en direction de Hiei qui n'avait pas bouger .C'est vrai il l'avait trahis il ne le mériter pas enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait.

-----

à suivre…

Le troisieme chapitre enfin fini. J'ai eu du mal a le faire alors dite moi se que vous en penser.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapitre 4:** Oublis-moi

* * *

Ca fessait déjà deux jours que la fête était passée et tout le monde avait retrouver ses habitudes enfin presque tout le monde. Parce que Hiei n'avait pas reparlé n'y revu personne depuis, de toute façon il n'avait pas le cœur a sa. Mais pourtant le kitsune lui manqué terriblement malheureusement il n'arrivait pas a effacer de sa mémoire les images de son amour et de se bâtard de Yusuke. Pendant ces deux jours il et rester sur une branche d'un arbre a penser ou a rêver. Il se demandait si il pourrait pardonner a Kurama un jour ? Lui qui était le seul a partager ses sourires, ses pleurs, ses souvenirs et d'autres choses encore. Il était le seules a pouvoir le toucher avec cette douceur qu'il aimer tant, a lui dire des mots doux . Mais c'était surtout la seule personne a qui il faisait vraiment confiance c'est pour ça qu'il lui avait donner la perle de sa mère. Il faudrait qu'il arrive quelques choses de vraiment exceptionnel pour pouvoir le pardonner. Mais peut-être que cette chose arrivera-t-elle ? 

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama, lui, n'avait pas quitté son appartement depuis ça, et personne n'était venu lui rendre visite et c'était mieux comme ça, a part si c'était Hiei. Il lui manqué tellement ,mais c'était sa faute si il l'avait perdu après tout il n'avait même pas sentit la drogue dans son verre et il n'avait pas compris le petit manége de Yusuke. Pendant ces deux jours il n'a fait que se rappelait du dernier moment passer avec son trésor parce qu'il voulait comprendre… comprendre ses mots qui l'ont tant blesser .En se moment il était perdu , perdu dans les ténèbres. Même s'il était désespérait, il voulait plus que tout retrouver Hiei, peut-être arrivera t'il a le pardonner même s'il n'arriver déjà pas à le faire à soit même. La seule chose à faire était d'aller voir Hiei pour s'excuser encore peut-être que ça marchera. Alors il se leva de son lit et sortit dehors avec la seule intention de retrouver le démon de feu. Il y croyait plus que tout et il espérer que sa marcherai, qu'il pourrait enfin se blottir dans ces bras se soir. Il chercha dans tous les endroits où ils avaient l'habitude d'allait tous les deux mais a chaque fois il ne trouver personne. Et après avoir réfléchi il y avait bien un endroit où il n'avait pas chercher c'était dans le parc de la ville où il y avait un arbre assez reculé des gens, c'était le seul endroit où ont pouvait le trouver avant qu'il ne soit ensemble.

Une fois là-bas il aperçu le démon de feu sur une branche à moitié endormit ,une larme coulait sur sa joue. A cette vision Kurama prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de l'arbre. Il n'a même pas eu la peine de dire un mot puisque Hiei et descendue avant :

**Hiei :** Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? J'ai pas était assez clair la dernière fois.

Rien qu'a c'est mots Kurama était sur le point de craquer.

**Kurama :** Je voulais…Je voulais m'excuser encore une fois et je veux que tu revienne s'il te plait.

**Hiei : **Tu veux que je revienne après se que tu m'as fait, je croyais en toi, je t'aimais et toi tu m'as briser le cœur et après ça tu voudrais que je revienne tu rigole.

Il se retourna et voulu partir mes Kurama lui agrippa le bras

**Kurama :** Attend ne pars pas ,je sais que c'est impardonnable mais Yusuke m'a drogué je n'étais pas moi-même je te le jure que te faut-il de plus je pourrait tous faire pour que tu me pardonne un jour alors dit moi quoi.

**Hiei :**Tu veux que je te dise quoi faire, alors je vais te le dire ….oublis moi . Mais avant dis moi pourquoi tu m'as fait ça alors qu'on était heureux même si maintenant j'en doute dis le moi s'il te plait.

**Kurama :**Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai était drogué sinon je ne l'aurais jamais fait pour rien au monde je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours alors pardonne moi.

Il était tous les deux en larmes et Kurama tenait Hiei de plus en plus fort.

**Hiei :**Je ne pourrai pas te pardonner jamais alors oublis moi.

**Kurama :** Jamais.

Sur c'est mots Kurama rapprocha Hiei assez près pour pouvoir l'embrasser ,surpris par le geste Hiei ne put rien faire et ne voulais rien faire ils profitèrent tous les deux de se baisers pendant une dizaines de secondes et Hiei disparut en disant c'est dernier mots : « **_Oublis moi_** »

Pas loin de là quelqu'un avez vu toute la scène et se sentait horriblement mal parce qu'il avait aidé a faire et avez dans l'idée de les aider.

Kurama est resté planter les yeux vides de sens est d'émotion ou peut-être une seule la tristesse, après quelques minutes il repartis chez lui il marcher comme un zombis. Dés qu'il fut chez lui il se mit dans son lit

Pendant se temps le mystérieux inconnu qui avait vu toute la scène se mit a chercher Hiei pour tout lui expliquer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile il lui a bien fallu une bonne heure pour le trouver. Il était dans une rue entrain de marcher il se mit devant lui :

**Hiei : **Kuwabara mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Kuwabara : **Je voudrais te parler …de Kurama.

**Hiei :**Ca ne te concerne pas et de toute façon j'ai pas envie d'en parlé alors dégage.

**Kuwabara :** Ecoute et fais pas chier, compris.

**Hiei :**Tu crois me faire peur Baka.

Il commença a s'éloigner :

**Kuwabara :**Ta pas l'air de l'aimer vraiment sinon tu l'aurais écouter et tu l'aurait cru.

Hiei était surpris de se qu'il venait de dire

**Hiei :**Comment tu sais se qu'il a fait et se qu'il a dit hein je peut le savoir.

Le petit démon de feu plaqua Kuwabara contre un mur. Il hésita un peu :

**Kuwabara :**C'est… C'est a cause de moi que Yusuke a violer Kurama je n'est rien dit sur ces intention alors que je savais tout et je vous est vu tous les deux dans le parc entrain de vous disputer .Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait mais Kurama disait vrai Yusuke la violé, il a mis de la drogue dans son verre est ces isolé avec lui. Cette drogue a pour effet de paralyser sa victime qui ne peut ni parler ni bouger et l'autre effets et que toute chose qu'on te fait te procure un grand plaisir même si on en ressent pas.

Hiei lâcha toute prise sur Kuwabara il ne savais pas quoi dire après tout son ange avait dis la vérité et lui au lieu de l'aider il l'a repousser et abandonner.

**Hiei :**Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait, je suis un monstre je n'ai pas voulu le croire parce que j'avais la rage après ce que j'avais vu et je n'ai même pas voulu le croire un petit peu.

**Kuwabara :**Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore là va le voir et t'excuser.

Hiei se mit a courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait après une dizaine de minute il arriva a bout de souffle chez Kurama, il frappa a la porte mais personne vint ouvrir il trouver sa bizarre alors il recommença mais toujours rien ,il enclencha la porte et elle s'ouvrit ,bizarre d'habitude il ferme la porte. Hiei regarde dans le salon, la cuisine toujours personne, il va dans la chambre et trouve Kurama assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il faut savoir qu'ils habitaient dans un appartement au 5eme étage et qu'une chute a cette hauteur était fatale.

**Hiei :**Kurama ne fais pas sa s'il te plait.

**Kurama :** Tu voulais que je t'oubli, mais je ne peut pas alors si je ne peut même plus penser a toi autant mourir non.

**Hiei :**Je suis désolé …de ne pas t'avoir cru je sais tout Kuwabara ma tous dit je suis vraiment désolé je m'excuse de t'avoir fais souffrir alors ne fais pas sa s'il te plais, je t'en supplie qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans toi.

**Kurama :**C ..C'est vrai tu me pardonne de ce que j'ai fais.

**Hiei :**Je n'ai rien a te pardonner ce n'est pas de ta faute ,ce serrai plutôt toi qui devrait me pardonner d'avoir était un monstre avec toi.

Hiei s'approcha de Kurama et le pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser doucement et amoureusement.

**Kurama : **Je te pardonne.

**Hiei:**Je t'aime.

**Kurama:**Moi aussi je t'aime

à suivre...

Désolé pour le retard j'ai été un peu longue mais le 5 eme chapitre arrivera dans pas longtemps promis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 6 :** _Vengeance (partie 1)_

Ca faisait déjà deux semaines que Hiei était retournée avec Kurama. Comme ça on aurait put croire que tout allait bien dans leur couples, après tout ils se sont réconcilier et pardonner pourquoi ça n'irait pas. En faite le problème était que Kurama avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de son viol. Des que Hiei essayer d'aller plus loin qu'un baiser Kurama se braqué et ça commencer à agacé le petit démon. Il n'aimait pas voir son amour comme ça surtout que Kurama s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir faire plaisir a son trésor.

Hiei savait ou plutôt supposer que pour que son kitsune aille mieux il fallait qu'il se venge et si Kurama ne le fait pas lui même, se sera lui qui le fera pour Kurama. Il lui en parla tout d'abord mais connaissant Kurama il savait qu'il ne voudrais pas se venger. Mais rien ne l'empêcherait de le faire même pas lui.

Alors pour le faire sans que Kurama ne s'inquiète Hiei avait prévu de partir à la recherche de Yusuke après que le kitsune se soit endormie mais se qui n' était pas prévu c'était que Kurama se réveille et le découvre en train de se préparer pour sortir :

**Kurama :** Tu as l'intention d'y aller je parie ?

**Hiei :** Bien sur, pourquoi je ne pourrait pas ?

**Kurama :** Parce que ce n'est pas bien est puis Yusuke est notre ami !

**Hiei : **ETAIT notre ami après ce qu'il t'a fais il n'est plus qu'un salaud et c'est pour ça que je doit le tué.

**Kurama : **Mais…

**Hiei :** Tu le fais exprès ou quoi. Après se qu'il t'a fais tu ne veut pas redevenir comme avant ?

**Kurama :** Qui te dis qu'en le tuant je redeviendrait comme avant ?

**Hiei :** Personne mais il vaut mieux essayer on sait jamais.

**Kurama :** Tu ne sais même pas où il est !

**Hiei : **Moi peut-être pas mais je connais quelqu'un qui doit le savoir.

**Kurama :** Kwabara…

C'était évident, après tout c'est lui qui était le plus proche d'Urameshi et c'est à lui Qu'il avait confié son projet alors qu'avec de la chance il lui aura dit où il se cachait. Même si ce n'était pas sur il valait mieux essayer.

Sur ce Hiei partit chez Kwabara. Il entra chez lui en douce et le réveilla un vieux coup :

**Hiei :** Où il se cache ?

**Kuwa :** De qui tu parle ?

**Hiei : **Ne fais pas le con avec moi ! où se cache Urameshi ?

**Kuwa : **Comment je le serait moi.

**Hiei :** Je sais très bien que tu sais où il se planque alors soit tu me le dit sans souffrir soit je te fais cracher les mots. T'as le choix.

**Kuwa : **Pourquoi je te le dirai, si je te le dis se sera pour le tué.

**Hiei :** Mauvais choix !

Hiei plaqua un vieux coup Kuwabara contre le mur et lui foutus quelques coups de poings.

**Hiei : **alors t'es décider ou pas ?

**Kuwa : **Va crever .

**Hiei :** T'es vraiment trop con, je peux savoir pourquoi tu le protége ?

**Kuwa :** Parce que je tien a lui.

**Hiei : **Tu veux dire que t'aime un salop comme lui. Je peux savoir comment on peut aimer un mec qui viol.

**Kuwa : **Comme Kurama fait pour t'aimer toi.

Là sans été trop Kwabara n'avait pas le droit de dire sa, il se fit tabasser par Hiei. Ne pouvant plus rien dire Hiei partit de chez Kuwabara. Il allait être obliger d'utiliser son troisième œil, il aurait voulu garder l'énergie qu'il allait dépenser pour pouvoir battre Yusuke, parce qu'il savait que sa n'allait pas être facile c'était quand même Yusuke Urameshi, celui qui avait battu Toguro, qui est le fils de Raizen, qui a battu Sensui et qui est détective du monde spirituel. Ce n'était pas rien. Même si il était un monstre de rang A maintenant, sa allait être très dur mais pour pouvoir battre Urameshi il fallait d'abord le trouvé. Ce ne fut pas trop compliqué et ça n'as pas pris tant d'énergie que sa à Hiei. Vu l'énergie que dégager Yusuke sa ne présager rien de bon, il avez une très forte énergie puisque Hiei a put le détecter alors qu'il est a l'autre bout de la ville. Il se trouvait devant un vieil entrepôt, il devait être 4heures du mati environ et il devait terminer tous sa avant l 'aube aussi non Kurama viendrait s'en occuper. Même s'il ne savait pas où se trouvait Hiei il peut le savoir puisqu'il a tatoué sur le torse de Hiei un symbole bizarre a l'aide du « sang » d'une plantes. Il ne voulait pas que Kurama vienne il risquerait de se faire blesser ou pire. Alors il devait faire au plus vite.

Une fois a l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, il sentit un regard se poser sur lui mais il ne voyais personne et ne sentait pas d'énergie. Il y avait un silence pesant dans la pièce. C'était assez lugubre et sombre. Il sentit un petit courant d'air passé :

**-**Tu me cherches je suppose. Murmura quelqu'un très près de son oreille.

Il se retourna et vit Yusuke « Comment a-t-il fait pour se mettre aussi près de moi sans que je sente sa présence ? »

**Yusuke: **Tu aimerai bien le savoir n'est pas. Est bien sache que je suis tout simplement plus fort que toi tout simplement.

**Hiei: **Comme ça tu peux lire dans les pensées c'est nouveau.

**Yusuke: **J'ai piqué se pouvoir a quelqu'un y a pas longtemps !

**Hiei: **Et je peux savoir comment tu fait ?

**Yusuke: **Je c'est pas si tu le mérites mon cœur…

**Hiei: **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça comprit !

Hiei essaya de frapper Yusuke mais pris de vitesse Yusuke le plaqua au sol, le démon de feu se retrouver en dessous du mazoku en un clin d'œil il n'y comprit rien. Yusuke commença a s'approcher du visage de Hiei :

**Hiei: **Tu fais ça et je te tue.

**Yusuke: **A oui et comment ?

Hiei était en position de faiblesse il ne pouvais rien faire si il essayer de se débattre Yusuke resserrait la prise et il savait qu'il pouvait lui brisait le poignet facilement. Grâce de son immobilité Yusuke en profita pour l'embrassait a pleine bouche. Hiei qui était vraiment énerver mordu la langue de Yusuke jusqu'au sang.

**Yusuke: **Alors comme sa tu veux la faire brutale.

**Hiei: **Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Tu vois comme je t'aime bien je vais te le dire. En faite je ne suis pas Yusuke, je m'appelle Soichiro Ynusuka et quand je baise quelqu'un je peux copier toute ses technique ainsi que son apparence. Pour ton ami Yusuke je n'ai pas eu trop de mal j'ai juste eu besoin de prendre l'apparence de Kuwabara et il c'est laisser faire. Ce n'était vraiment pas marrant comparer a ce que Kurama m'a donner. Il a pleurer comme une fille c'était vraiment hilarant mais après mmmh…

**Hiei: **Espèce de pourriture, t'es vraiment qu'un salop, je vais te crever.

**Yusuke: **Du calme mon ange, ne sois pas jaloux il va t'arriver la même chose.

**Hiei: **Essaye pour voir.

**Yusuke: **Ok pas de problème mais si tu veux bien, avant j'aimerais te donner un petit aphrodisiaque.

**Hiei: **C'est ce que tu lui a donner hein ?

**Yusuke: **Non pas vraiment, je ne lui est donner que la version douce toi tu a le droit a la version pure tu vas ressentir tellement de plaisir que tu en redemandera.

**Hiei: **Ah oui alors tu peux aller te faire voir j'en veux pas de ta saloperie.

**Yusuke: **Désolé mais c'est trop tard pour dire non je t'est déjà injecter le produis.

**Hiei: **Et je peux savoir comment ?

**Yusuke: **C'est simple la drogue est dans mon sang en me mordant tu en a pris et dans quelques instants tu ne pourra plus bouger comme tu le voudra je te commanderai et tu fera se que je te dis. N'est pas formidable.

Hiei commença a prendre conscience de se qui allait lui arrivait il sentait c'est force l'abandonner et maintenant il comprenait la peur que Kurama avait ressentit. Peu a peu cette peur s'en allait pour laisser place a de l'envie et du plaisir. Soichiro commença peu a peu a ce métamorphoser pour devenir Kurama.

**Yusuke: **Je suis sur que tu appréciera encore plus comme ça.

**Hiei: **Mmmh

Hiei ne pouvait plus se contrôler il n'arriver plus a bouger plus a penser si en faite il ne pensait qu'a une seule personne Kurama. En plus il l'avait devant lui mais il savait que ça n'était pas lui. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du désir. Et s'en le vouloir il échangea sa position avec celle de « Kurama ».

**_A suivre..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : **vengeances 2em partie_

_« Il échangea sa position avec celle de « Kurama ». »_

Il commença à l'embrasser torridement tout en lui enlevant sa chemise. Après ce baiser, le faux Kurama inversa encore leur position pour se retrouver au dessus du petit démon. Et lui murmura :

** Soichiro :** Non, non. Je veux que tu souffres alors laisse moi faire

De toute façon, Hiei n'était vraiment pas en état de réagir. Soichiro commença à l'embrasser tout en lui mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il le griffait et le mordait et aucune parcelle de son corps n'était épargné. Quoi qu'il fasse Hiei gémissait de plaisir même face aux souffrances qu'il subissait. Lorsque Hiei tentait de caresser ou d'embrasser Soichiro il se prenait une claque, alors il essayait de se retenir en griffant le béton, il en avait les doigts en sang. Une fois que le faux Kurama avait déshabillé son ange, il remarqua le tatouage sur le torse de Hiei et savait très bien que c'était Kurama qui l'avait fait. Mais ne si intéressa pas. Il était bien trop occupé par se qu'il faisait subir à sa victime. Quand Soichiro se décida à le pénétrer, il ne prit même pas le temps le préparer. Hiei se cambra et cria de plaisir. Le violeur commença de brutale va et vient, toujours en le griffant et en le mordant. Dans un dernier coup de rein des plus brutal les deux yohkais se libérèrent en criant. Le faux Kurama se retira :

** Soichiro :** C'était vraiment formidable mon cœur. Tu voit quand tu veux que tu peux être gentil. Et j'espère que tu t'en rappelleras.

Mais Hiei, toujours sous l'effet de la drogue, ne pouvait toujours rien dire et avait encore envie. Il le fit comprendre en gémissant. Mais Soichiro n'étant pas de cet avis, ne le rhabilla même pas et l'enchaîna au mur. Il savait que le vrai Kurama n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Et qu'un combat s'annonçait.

L'aube commençait à arriver, et Kurama était plus qu'inquiet. Il se décida alors d'aller chercher Hiei. De toute façon il n'avait qu'à suivre « l'appelle » du tatouage.

Soichiro ayant senti la présence de Kurma, décida de l'énerver un peu.

Kurama entra dans l'entrepôt et se qu'il vit était bizarre et écœurant. Il se voyait en train d'embrasser et de caresser Hiei qui en gémissait. Qui d'ailleurs était couvert de morsures et de griffures.

**Kurama :** Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

**Soichiro :** Oh Kurama. Bonjour !

**Kurama :** Qui es tu et qu'a tu as fais à Hiei ?

**Soichiro :** Tu ne te rappelles pas. Peut-être que si je prend cette forme tu te souviendras.

Soichiro prit la forme de Yusuke :

**Kurama :** Nan ce n'est pas possible !

**Soichiro :** Ca y est tu te souviens. Tu as vu comme Mon Hiei est beau comme ça, je lui est fais la même chose qu'à toi sauf qu'avec lui c'était beaucoup plus brutale.

**Kurama :** Espèce de salop. Je vais te crever !

Kurama se lança sur le faux Yusuke qui prit un coup de point en pleine figure.

**Soichiro :** Mmh, pas mal mais tu pourrais faire mieux. Je suis déçu Mais est ce que tu pourra toujours me frapper comme ça.

Soichiro changea encore d'apparence pour prendre cette fois-ci celle de Hiei.

Là Kurama, qui s'apprêtait à lui balancer un autre coup de poing, c'est tout de suite arrêté. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas le vrai Hiei mais si il le frappait il aurait l'impression de frapper son trésor et ça il en est incapable. Instinctivement, le yokho tourna la tête vers le vrai Hiei et en le regardent il cru voir Hiei lui dire : « Kurama, barre toi ! ». Il délirait peut-être mais ces simple mots lui on redonné l'assurance et le courage pour se battre. Il oublia vite que son ennemi avait pris l'apparence de Hiei. Et ne s'attendant pas à se que Kurama le frappe Soichiro reçut un autre coup de poing . Après plusieurs coups échangés. Le faux Hiei envoya un dragon de feu sur Kurama, mais sans succès. Kurama remarqua très vite qu'il avait beau avoir toute les technique et l'apparences des autres mais il était beaucoup moins rapide et mettait moins de puissance dans ses coups. Et là il lui vint une idée.

**Kurama :** Ca te dirai de faire un combat à la loyale, moi contre moi pour voir lequel d'entre nous est le plus fort.

**Soichiro :** Ok, mais te plain pas après.

Le faux Hiei changea de nouveau d'apparence pour prendre maintenant celle de Kurama, qui lui, sortit son fouet. Et le combat reprit de plus belle. Pour l'instant Kurama ne faisait que se défendre ou faisait quelques coupures à son adversaire. Il analysa ses mouvements et au moment le plus propice il transforma son fouet en épée et transperça la poitrine de Soichiro. Il s'écroula par terre et avant qu'il meurt Kurama lui dit : « je t'avais dis que je te crèverait. ». Soichiro en mourrant reprit son visage d'origine C'était un jeune garçon blond aux yeux gris vert avec des traits fins. Mais Kurama ne si intéressa pas plus que ça et se précipita vers Hiei pour le détacher. Il était encore sous l'effet de la drogue et il en avait encore pour une heures sûrement moins. Kurama le rhabilla et partit chez eux. Sur le chemin Hiei ne pouvait s'empêcher de déshabiller ou d'embrasser Kurama. Qui ne succomba pas puisqu'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas Hiei qui agissait.

Une fois rentrer il mit Hiei sous la douche pour pouvoir le calmer un minimum et pour pouvoir voir ses plais d'un peu plus près. Il en avait partout, en plus ça n'allait pas partir comme ça, certaine ne partiront jamais d'autre partiront facilement. Mais une chose est sur Hiei allait s'en souvenir.

Une fois qu'il eu fini Kurama coucha Hiei, qui s'endormi très vite. Il décida de dormir près de lui, mais ce fut une erreur car quand Hiei se réveilla il tomba du lit se qui réveilla Kurama mais il avait surtout peur, peur que le Kurama qu'il voyait était encore Soichiro.

**Kurama :** Hiei, calme toi, c'est moi. Tu es en sécurité on est à la maison. Tu ne risque plus rien.

**Hiei : **Non c'est un rêve je suis encore sous l'effet de la drogue. J'en suis sur.

**Kurama : **Non je te le jure. Tu es à la maison en sécurité. Tu ne craint plus rien. Je l'ai tué. Tu ne craint plus rien.

**Hiei : **C'est vrai je ne rêve pas. C'est bien toi Kurama. Je suis bien devant le vrai Kurama.

**Kurama : **Oui je te le jure.

Kurama prit Hiei dans ses bras mais il eut un frisson alors Kurama arrêta.

Cette situation dura quelques temps. Peut-être 1mois ou 2. Il retrouvèrent Yusuke planquer dans l'entrepôt, il était assez amoché mais il s'en sortirait. D'ailleurs Lui et Kuwabara vive tout les deux dans le même appart' et sont ensemble. Quand au problème de Hiei, c'est grâce à la patience et la douceur de Kurama qu'il put se remettre de se qu'il c'est passé.

_**Owari **_

J'aime particulièrement la fin. Et j'espère que vous aussi. Voilà ma première Fic fini. J'espère quelle vous plait. Et laisser des reviews.

p.s : J'espère avoir fait moins de fautes que d'habitude.


End file.
